


History Between Us

by Bashful Evgeniya (Evgeniya)



Category: Dante's Cove
Genre: M/M, Magic, Tresum, Warlocks, fan video, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evgeniya/pseuds/Bashful%20Evgeniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even without magic, Kevin and Toby were able to cast their own spell on each other. FAN VIDEO. <b>Warning:</b> NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> _Leaving_ by Keyth Lawrence.
> 
> I think this would have to be my favorite song played throughout the entire series. ♥


End file.
